japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is an North American animated fantasy comedy television series created by Sam Register for Cartoon Network. It aired on TV on November 19, 2004 to June 27, 2006 with a total of three seasons, and thirty four episodes, leaving five episodes unaired. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi follows the adventures of two very cool, but very different, pop stars as they travel from gig to gig or just hang out in their hometown, Tokyo. Being famous rock stars, Ami and Yumi tour the globe in their customized Puffy bus, a veritable condo on wheels with all the major amenities and an ever-changing interior. Ami is the peppy, positive and resourceful one. Yumi on the other hand is the hard-rocking, no-nonsense cynic with an absolutely infallible sense of cool. Together, these superstars take the world by storm with musical talent, trend-setting style and humor, despite occasional misjudgments from their well-meaning but tragically square manager, Kaz. Whether they're jamming with aliens, being chased to the center of the earth by an obsessed fan or getting knocked into a video game by a tsunami, Ami and Yumi always come out on top - dishing out the international language of "cool" along the way. Background Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi follows the adventures of two Japanese female pop stars and best friends: Ami Onuki, a peppy optimistic, and cute schoolgirl; and Yumi Yoshimura, a cynical, sarcastic, rough, and tough punk rocker. Both are based off the real Japanese pop duo Puffy AmiYumi, but with different appearances and exaggerated personalities. They travel around the world on their customized tour bus, along with their well-intentioned yet greedy manager, Kaz Harada (Keone Young). From rockin' out at a concert to hanging out in their hometown of Tokyo, the duo take the world by storm with their musical talent, trend-setting style, and humor, dishing out lessons in J-pop justice and establishing the international language of "cool" along the way. Secondary characters include: Jang-Keng and Tekirai, the duo's pet cats who enjoy tormenting Kaz; Harmony, a six-year-old girl who is the self-proclaimed "Number One Fan" of Puffy AmiYumi and (later) Kaz and constantly stalks them; Eldwin Blair, a sinister land developer who tries to tear down beloved places for his own selfish needs; King Chad, a selfish "bad boy" who is a master of the card game Stu-Pi-Doh! (a parody of Yu-Gi-Oh!); the Talent Suckers, a vampire rock trio from Transylvania; and Atchan, a caricature of Vo Atsushi (lead singer of the pop band New Rote'ka) who speaks in third-person and thinks he is a superhero. The animated Puffy AmiYumi travel all over the world in their tour bus. While appearing the same size as a regular bus on the outside, it appears to have enough internal space to house the girls' rooms (including full-sized beds), Kaz's room, their equipment, televisions, and computers, among other things. In the episode "Domo", Kaz refers to an upstairs area. It also seems capable of running on autopilot, as Kaz, Ami, and Yumi are sometimes sitting in the rear cabin of the bus while traveling. Occasionally, the rear door has been opened to receive packages delivered by a boy on a scooter. During the first season, the show included live-action clips of the real Ami and Yumi making childish commentary (in English and non-subtitled Japanese) at the beginning and end of each episode. They only performed short clips at the beginning of the show during the second and third seasons. Starting with the second season, the duo was sometimes shown holding title cards introducing the cartoon segments. At the end of the episode "Sitcomi Yumi", Ami and Yumi watched television and saw the animated Kaz with the real Ami and Yumi. The real PUFFY AmiYumi performs the cartoon's theme song (which is also in Japanese, English, and many other languages over the world. Many episodes feature one or more of the duo's songs playing in the background, along with music by their Puerto Rican muse Andy Sturmer. Though the characters speak English, the script intersperses their vernacular with Japanese speech, especially when the characters react to events that they find to be surprising. Calling out "Tasukete!" instead of "Help!" is commonly used. Plot Dis-Harmony: Kaz holds a contest to find Puffy's #1 fan. The winner of the contest is Harmony, a psychotic little girl. After meeting Ami and Yumi, she doesn't want to leave. After trying many times to get rid of her, Ami and Yumi decide to get Kaz to get rid of her. Harmony hears Kaz singing in the shower and is attracted by his voice. So, she decides to become Kaz's #1 fan. She starts following Kaz all over the place. Ami and Yumi suddenly feel sad and miss her so they try to get Harmony to be their #1 fan again. Collect All Five: While getting a midnight snack, Ami finds a box of cereal that has huggle buddies in them. She finds 4 of the 5 (The one she is missing is the bunny one). When she realises that she doesn't have the Bunny Huggles, she tries to do anything to get one. After many fails like searching through the cereal boxes, stealing one from a Little Girl and going to the factory, Ami dresses Kaz up in a bunny huggles costume to make it look like she had all 5. In the end, Yumi trades her favorite guitar at a pawn shop to get Ami the Bunny Huggles she desperately wanted. However Yumi becomes annoy when Ami now wants to get 100 panda toys. Ninjcompoop: Ami gives Yumi a career test & it comes out as ninja. Yumi orders a home ninja training kit & passes the tests her way. After she becomes a ninja, she goes a too far with it. Ami seeks help to get Yumi back to normal, but she finds out that she must defeat Yumi in a battle. So, Ami trains to become a ninja & goes to confront Yumi. Yumi knocks Ami to the ground & pulls her mask off. Yumi realizes that she doesn't want to fight Ami so she quits being a ninja. The two walk into a sunset as they decide to get a snack. However Yumi asks Ami if Kaz is mad at her for braking his leg and Ami tells her not at all. Talent Suckers: The Tour Bus gets a flat tire. Ami and Yumi must find a way to get the tire fixed. They hear terrible music coming from a cave and go to inspect. They find the Talent Suckers, a vampire band that one day dreams of being good enough to play at Gloomy Sunday. The Talent Suckers ask Ami & Yumi to play a song for them to show them how talented they are. After finishing the song, they get scared and pass out in the cave. Upon wakening, the girls run back to the tour bus and find out that their talent has been stolen. They go to Gloomy Sunday to get their talent back but are ambushed by vampires. The pizza man arrives and delivers a garlic pizza to Kaz. When Kaz opens the pizza, the garlic weakens the vampires. Ami and Yumi got their talents back. At the end, we find out that there's more to Kaz than meets the eye. Olé!: Ami and Yumi go see the bullfights. When the bull sees Kaz covered in red, he charges right for him. Kaz is to scared to think and is petrified with fear. Ami and Yumi grab Kaz a save his life. The mayor decides to make Ami and Yumi fight El Diablo, the toughest bull around. Ami and Yumi try to run from their job but end up fighting El Diablo anyway. They run from El Diablo and are cornered. When they think the end has come, Kaz shows up with the tour bus disguised as a bull. El Diablo thinks that it's a real bull and is defeated. Kaz is then made the new Master Matador. Mini-Puffs: Kaz decides to make baby versions of Ami and Yumi. Ironically he calls them "Mini-Puffs". The Mini Puffs Start stealing the spotlight from Ami and Yumi. Kaz tells Ami and Yumi that they are now nannies for the Mini-Puffs. After taking too much torture, Ami and Yumi decide to quit. But after quitting, Ami and Yumi realize that since they quit, there'll be no more Puffy AmiYumi. So, they go to get their rock star lives back. They find Kaz struggling with the Mini-Puffs. As Kaz begs them to help him, they look at him angrily. They agree to help him out, but he must sign their contract. So, Kaz signs it. The girls help calm the Mini-Puffs by singing a lullaby to them in front of the audience. As soon as the infants fall asleep, Ami and Yumi get their fans back. However they make Kaz carry the instruments. Ami's Secret:It's Puffy's bandiversary and Ami wants to throw a surprise party for Kaz and Yumi. She gets a job as a clown and works hard to raise the money. However Yumi and Kaz see Ami being tire during the day along with juggling CDs, and having animals in her room. At night they sneak into her room by finding tons of money and reading her dairy. At a circus, Yumi and Kaz see Ami dressed up as a clown and performing for the audience. Yumi and Kaz think that she's leaving the band and drown their sorrows in junk food. When they arrive at the tour bus, they see three figures standing up in the bus. Kaz thinks that Ami is trying to hijack the tour bus so that she and her circus friends are taking the tour bus and are going to use for themselves. They enter the bus to confront Ami and her friends. Yumi and Kaz make noise by fighting. Ami hears the commotion and turns the light on. Yumi sees that she was actually beating up Ami. She feels upset until she realizes that it's just a cake. Ami comes in and reveals that she was only making some money to throw them a "Bandiversary" and that she was still part of Puffy AmiYumi. The two girls start the party while gets inside a real lion. Taffy Trouble: After finishing a concert, Ami signs autographs while Yumi plays the guitar. When they get back to the bus, it's lock so Yumi yells and hits the door to wake up. Kaz asks how the show went but doesn't let the girls back on the bus. Therefore Kaz refuses to let the girls back on the bus unless they pay rent. But Yumi is angry about this and tries to break the door. So, the girls go to find jobs. They get jobs at Wacky Wally's Lolly Factory. The girls think that all they have to do is lounge around, eating lollies all day but, Wacky Wally tells them that their real job is to make toffee. Ami & Yumi get the toffee machine to work, but because they don't know how to work it, it goes out of control and creates a giant toffee ball that destroys anything in it's path. The girls see that it's heading for their tour bus and they must stop it. Kaz begs the girls to save him, but they refuse because Kaz is making them pay rent. Kaz agrees to not let them pay rent and Yumi stops the toffee ball. They think they're in the clear without having to pay Kaz any money, but Kaz won't let them back on the bus until Ami and Yumi pay for the damage that they did to the bus. After hearing this, the girls knock on the door multiple times while telling Kaz to open it. Dance A-Go-Go: Ami dreams of one day to be on Dance Party Hysteria & win a prize, but she can't enter unless she has a partner. Yumi refuses, but changes her mind when she sees a scooter that she wants to have. Ami and Yumi are doing well, but one of the other contestants trips Ami & she stubs her toe. Not being able to dance anymore, Ami tells Yumi that she must use her rock star know-how to win. Yumi pulls off some rock star moves, catching the other contestants off guard & she wins the competition. Ami and Yumi receive bobble head doll as a prize, but Yumi complains for not getting the scooter she wanted. So, she chases Clyde Easyguy for giving her a prize she doesn't want. While chasing the host, Yumi breaks the fourth wall by eye winking and saying not unless I have anything to say about it. Ami Goes Bad: Ami wants to be a rock-n-roll bad girl like Yumi. She purchases a set of drum sticks which, unbeknownst to her, are possessed by Crazy Sticks, a punk rock drummer. She starts acting like Crazy Sticks and she has Yumi and Kaz concerned. Yumi and Kaz follow Ami and get the sticks away from her and Crazy Stick's soul finally goes to rest...sort of. After Ami became possessed by the drum sticks, she slowly slips into insanity only to be brought back by Yumi's friendship, but she still partly remains in possession of the drum sticks, and has nightmares every night about the drum sticks. Robo-Pop: Ami and Yumi are on top of the tour bus relaxing. When one of their songs comes on, Yumi tells Ami to crank up the tunes. She presses the wrong button & turns on the buses hydraulic system. They fall off the bus and Ami sees her and Yumi on the cover of a magazine they don't even remember posing for. Kaz introduces the girls to the Puffy bots. The girls think that the Puffy bots have everything under control, but are sadly mistaken. Kaz ordered an entire fleet of Puffy bots and the girls must get rid of them all. Yumi activates the buses hydraulic system and it takes care of the Puffy Bots. In the end, Kaz creates a bunch of Kaz bots. Metal Mental: Kaz discovers Metal Breath, a heavy metal band. They come on tour with Puffy and they're making the girls lives miserable. They decide to change Metal Breath's style to get their audience back. Showdown!: Kaz drives the bus into the side of a jail, releasing the Burlap Boys. Ami and Yumi think that they're just ordinary citizens and decide to hit the saloon. Ami and Yumi play at the saloon which the Burlap Boys use to their advantage. While Ami and Yumi are playing, they steal all the money in the cash register. Ami and Yumi soon find out that they released the Burlap Boys. So, they decide to capture them. They capture the Burlap Boys & save the town. In The Cards: Ami and Yumi are playing at a Stu-Pi-Doh card tournament. Ami sees King Chad & falls in love with him. Then, Yumi falls in love with him. They then play Stu-Pi-Doh to decide who gets Chad. Ami wins but she finds out that Chad doesn't want a girlfriend and he beats Ami at Stu-Pi-Doh. They then make up for fighting. But, they see another guy walk by them. They fall in love with him and play Stu-Pi-Doh to see who gets him. Team Teen: Ami and Yumi meet Team Teen, a lame superhero team. Ami and Yumi join Team Teen & soon regret it. Team Teen follows rules. Just when they're about to quit, Ami and Yumi are needed to save Team Teen from Mega Bully. They save Team Teen, but are fired for hurting Mega Bully's feelings, of which they are glad. Opera Yumi: Madame Blubbery, a woman from Yumi's past, tries to take her back as an opera singer. From there, she reveals that opera is boring that she gave it up to join Puffy AmiYumi. When she tries to take Yumi away, she uses a magic whistle to bring her back. Madame reminds Yumi that rock music is terrible and opera is good. Soon, she is back in opera, and the hit of the shows. Ami is convinced something is up with Yumi, so she decides to investigate the cause and bring Yumi back. She and Kaz goes to watch Yumi perform as a pirate that night. Yum does well, until she breaks the whistle that put her in a trances, snapping herself out, freeing her from her clutches. She breaks free and together the duo reunite to give them a performance, to which Madame loves after all. The episode ends with the duo performing and a woken-up Kaz who didn't knew what was going on. Save the Farm: The band and Kaz goes off to the old Happy Acres farm for much needed rest and relaxation. But as they got there, they notice that the owner of Happy Acres, Farmer Zeke is on the verge of bankruptcy and selling it to Edwin Blair. He reveals the animals aren't working like they used to. Edwin plots to turn the farm into a used car lot. Ami and Yumi are shocked by this, and they vow to stop him from buying the farm. The girls have a plan to save their hangout by working there, from plowing the fields by themselves literally, to swatting the crows away, but all the time put in could not save the farm and Farmer Zeke had no chance but to sell the farm to Edwin. But then, Yumi has an idea to save the farm: By doing what they do best. The girls, Farmer Zeke and Kaz play their music to bring the magic of the farm back to life. Edwin is upset that his car lot is ruined and his plan is foiled. Farmer Zeke rewards the group as a thank you for saving the farm with a pig, four boxes of fudge, and the milking machine. The milking machine tries to milk Kaz's head, while Yumi challenges Ami's pig to a fudge-eating contest and the episode ends. Pen Pal: Yumi is practicing her guitar with the cats when Ami barges in, saying that she has a letter from her pen pal, Pierre. Yumi asks who he is, to which she replies that he is her pen pal from Paris. She says that his letters are scented with a mystery special scent. Yumi sniffs it and gets disgusted, to which Ami sniffs it and describes it as a nice scent. Ami mentions that Pierre is a poet and reads of his poems. Yumi gets disturbed by saying it is a pasta poem that tugs heartstrings. Then she is delighted that he is coming to visit, to her excitement. Delighted that she is going to meet the prince of her dreams, Ami fantasizes what her prince would be like, and the day they would spend. Toward the end of her fantasy, she unwittingly kisses Kaz. Yumi and the cats giggled, to which she asked what happened and Kaz replied to what the commotion was about. Ami hears the honk of the taxi cab, and is delighted to finally meet her prince. But when he came out, Ami found out that he was a nerd from Paris, Idaho. Ami is disgusted by who he really is. Pierre bought a french potato toy for Ami, to which she says must be a mistake. She also asks about the letters and the scent to which he replied was the ointment he put on his chest. Ami is delighted to finally meet her pen pal, but Ami makes excuses such as Kaz never allowing them to anywhere. Pierre is delighted that they are spending the day together, to Ami's regret. Their day begins at the library, to Ami's disappointment. Pierre has a stack of books and says he loves reshelfing books in his spare time. Ami tries to ask if they could do something else but gets shushed, saying that she should whisper. The books fall on Ami and clutter on her. Pierre says that he could only afford those books, to which Ami says he could put them on her library card. Later, at the Beetle Mania, Pierre tells Ami about the collection of beetles he wanted to share with Ami, to which they swarm on her pigtails and mix them with their saliva to create a unique nest for their young. She runs off, and later that day, they are at the arcade to play games. Ami is excited over what game they should play, to which Pierre suggested video chess. Ami tries to stop him, but it was too late as Pierre spends it all for 450 matches to which she gets horrified. After their date, Pierre is delighted about the time they spent together, and he has one more surprise for Ami. Before he could do that, Ami breaks up with him, saying that he wasn't what she expected. Pierre almost forgets the surprise which Ami thought was for her. Ami finally accepts that Pierre might not be so bad, but Pierre says the surprise was for Yumi. Just as he decides to show it to Yumi, she gets so grossed out that she boots him out of the bus. Ami doesn't feel bad and asks if she wanted another pen pal. Surf's Up - When Ami convinces Yumi to join her in a surfing competition, Yumi reluctantly agrees. It isn’t until the girls are hit by a giant wave and stranded at sea that Yumi realizes Ami doesn’t know how to surf! Stupid Cupids - When Ami and Yumi come to the conclusion that Kaz is lonely, they decide to give him a makeover. Brat Attack - When Kaz books Ami and Yumi to play at a rich kid’s name Timmy's birthday party. They’re totally bummed when they see that he's a spoil brat and boss around the kids at his birthday party and his father by screaming and crying. Things get worse when Timmy demand his father for Ami and Yumi and give Kaz 10 million dollars which he agrees to do. Timmy soon destory Ami and Yumi's gutiar and drums and abused them. Ami tries better ways to control Timmy like art or sports but it didnt work. Finally having enough they tell Timmy that they are leaving, saying that they are rock stars, not toys for Timmy to abuse. Soon Timmy start to cry because he tearfully admits that Ami and Yumi are his only true friends and the kids at his birthday party are actors and his father paid them to be there. Feeling sorry for Timmy, Ami and Yumi teaches him how friends treat each other and how they play. Soon Timmy is no longer a spoil brat and thanks Ami and Yumi. Soon Timmy's father get a helpicotor to get the money back from Kaz which he start to cry like a little kid for the loss of his money. Kaz Almighty: While the girls played a concert on a tropical island, the locals start seeing Kaz as their almighty ruler. Ami and Yumi plot to reveal Kaz for the fraud that he is. But in the end he decides to let Nathan have ami for life. Allergic: While Ami is having breakfast, Yumi walks in, saying that she can't believe it's the annual time for Kaz to wash his clothes. Kaz asks for Yumi to sit down and shut up. Yumi then begins eating Ami's waffles, and then sneezes the syrup off the waffles and onto Ami and Kaz. Ami wonders what made Yumi sneeze, Yumi says it was probably just something in the air. Kaz interjects saying that he thinks Yumi has become allergic to Ami. Ami and Yumi laugh at Kaz thinking that. Kaz then pushes Ami closer to Yumi, at that moment she sneezes again, forcing Ami and Kaz against the table. Kaz comes up with a solution by putting corks in Yumi's nose, but then she sneezes again, blowing the corks into Kaz's glasses. The three then mix a remedy made of lard, bokchoy, baboon milk, mackerel, and chili pepper. It fails, evidenced by Yumi sneezing herself into space. Kaz then puts a piece of tape down the middle of Ami and Yumi's room, intending to keep them isolated until he can find. Remedy. Unfortunately, this fails too. Yumi becomes even sicker, and Kaz decides they should give her a break from Ami. He next morning, Yumi walks into the room, her allergies gone, and finds a letter from Ami saying that she has left. Kaz tries to console Yumi, who sneezes after Kaz touches her. They realize that the soap Kaz used to clean his clothes was what was making Yumi sneeze. Yumi catches up with Ami and explains to her about the soap. They then make Kaz clean the soap off his clothes. Spaced Out: Ami, Yumi and Kaz are abducted by giant alien bananas. They first watch their thoughts, experiment on them, and when Kaz was playing his game, it is revealed that the aliens were mean because they had no music on their planet. Ami and Yumi play a song for them and they along with Kaz return to Earth. Yumi Saves Kaz: Yumi saves Kaz from a falling doughnut sign. As a result, Kaz ends up doing various favors for her. However, he ends up causing more harm than good. Rock N' Roe: Kaz takes Ami and Yumi to the Sushi Shack, where the girls eat the entire food the place offers. Unaware of the sushi being cheap, Ami and Yumi then start suffering from strange nightmares. Scowlitis: Ami and Kaz take Yumi to a doctor to deal with her constant scowling. He then gives Yumi a head brace that forces her to smile. Treasure Map: While driving to their next destination, the gang finds a map. Due to greediness, all three of them fight over it and later find out that the map was nothing more but an abstract painting. Kaz vs. Katz: Kaz is left with Jang Keng and Tekirai while Ami and Yumi are out for the night. Determined to get the cats out, Kaz tries everything he can, but the cats are always one step ahead of him. Bad Manager: Kaz loses Ami and Yumi to Slick Shady after a game of rock-paper-scissors. The girls then enjoy what Slick has to offer, but they then miss Kaz and their old life. Episodes :39 (total) Theme Songs :Opening * Hi Hi (Ep 1 – 39) :Closing *'Hi Hi' (Instrumental) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Kei Kobayashi' as Ami Onuki *'Sachiko Kojima' as Yumi Yoshimura *'Akihiko Ishizumi' as Kaz Harada *'Janice Kawaye' as Tekirai *'Grey DeLisle' as Jang Keng *'Keone Young' as Domo *'Satomi Arai' as Harmony *'???' as Eldwin Blair *'Tomo Shigematsu' as King Chad *'???' as Wall *'???' as Vlad *'???' as Mitch *'???' as Nicolai *'Taiki Matsuno' as Atchan *'???' as Julie *'???' as Monet Renoir *'???' as Veronica West *'???' as Dr Mysto *'???' as Little Girl *'???' as Janice (Chad's girlfriend) :English *'Janice Kawaye' as Ami Onuki, Tekirai & Janice *'Grey DeLisle' as Yumi Yoshimura, Jang Keng & the Little Girl *'Keone Young' as Kaz Harada & Domo *'Sandy Fox' as Harmony *'Nathan Carlson' as Eldwin Blair, Vlad & Mitch *'Katie Leigh' as King Chad *'Will Ryan' as Wall *'Corey Burton' as Nicolai *'Rob Paulsen' as Atchan & Dr Mysto *'Lara Jill Miller' as Julie *'Diane Michelle' as Monet Renoir & Veronica West Trivia *When the show first aired on the Cartoon Network, it scored the highest rating ever for a cartoon premiere. *It is the only Cartoon Network show that featured real songs by Ami and Yumi themselves. *The skull on Yumi's shirt changes to match her expression. (Example: when she's shocked, it makes a surprised face (O_O), when she's happy it makes a smiling face ("_"), and when she frowns, it makes a sad face or scowl. However the skull seems to have a mind of its own. *In some episodes Yumi's hair switches from purple to blue. *In real life Ami's favorite color is rainbow, but her signature color is pink. Whereas Yumi's favorite is just purple. *Kaz is based by Puffy AmiYumi's real manager Kaz Harada. In real life Kaz is a tall man. But in the cartoon series is a tiny midget. *In real life Ami is older than Yumi, whereas Yumi is the youngest. But in the cartoon series, Ami acts like the youngest while Yumi acts like the oldest. *Teasers for the show, seen on some Cartoon Network videos and DVDs, reveal that it was originally going to have a very different look and feel. They show very jerky animation and no shading. Ami has ponytails instead of buns, and Yumi has a fang sticking out of her mouth. *The episode Surfs'up was banned in the USA for it's original title "Tsunami AmiYumi". The episode was set for premiere on December 31, 2004 a few days after the Indian Ocean tsunami. Renegade changed the title of the episode and all the references to the tsunami were changed(the word tsunami was changed into wave). The episode was aired everywhere on the world normally, except in the USA were even the edited version was banned. The ban for the edited version can be considered as pointless as the episode was banned only in a country that wasn't effected by the tsunami. *The cartoon was produced entirely in the United States (the only series that does this full time) using a combination of Macromedia Flash and traditional cel animation. The cartoon is inspired by Japanese animation and people often think the show is from japan and that it's an anime. *Ami and Yumi yelling as their mouths are as big as their face was an obvious reference is the Peanuts comic strip when kids yell. *The main reason that this show wasn't rated TV-Y, but TV-Y7 is because of Yumi's mischievous comments. *The word renegade was seen in three episodes as graffiti in the background. Renegade is the studio that produced Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. In every season there is an episode with the graffiti (Dance a Go-Go, Yumi goes solo & House unkeeping). *Episode titles from the first season are animated, those from season 2 & 3 are filmed in the real world and often various Japanese people are holding them. In all seasons the real Ami and Yumi read the titles and sometimes hold the title cards. *The real Ami and Yumi provide their singing voices for their animated cartoon selfs, instead of Janice Kawaye and Grey Delisle. *When auditions came to who would voice Yumi in cartoon form, it turns that Grey Delisle (who was at comic con many years later) reveal that she was a last minute choice that had got the role to voice Yumi for the series. *Grey Delisle also reveal that her co star friend Janice Kawaye, (who is Japanese American) ironically doesn't speak Japanese fluently. all information on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi came from https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hi_Hi_Puffy_AmiYumi Category:CARTOONS